Wolf Runner
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: When Lyla arrived in Forks, she was running from her past. But a certain wolf has a different plan for this delectable treat.


**This is a story that I have started, and do not know if I will finish. I have a bad habit of starting stories, and not having time to finish them. So you can use this beginning if you want. All I ask is that you link back to me. I do not own any pre-existing characters. That is for Stephanie Meyer.**

I stared out the window. It was raining but that was unavoidable. I shifted my gaze to the mirror. I stared back at me. My face was scarred, barely recognizable to me. My black hair was the same, as were my dark brown eyes. I closed my eyes at the reminder of why we moved to La Push.

I had been attacked by a pack of dogs. My face had been half ripped off, and I had bites all over my body. Once I got out of the hospital I wouldn't come out of my room. My parents had decided that a change was due.

A knock sounded at the door. Oh crap, I thought. I was the only one home. I had to answer the door. I braced myself for the gasps of shock and pity.

I walked to the door and opened it, keeping my face down. I couldn't hide the scars on my neck. "Yes?"

"We came to welcome the Song family," a young male said.

I raised my face. "Sorry, only I'm here right now. Mom and Dad should be back around six o'clock."

There were three people outside. One teenage boy, an woman, and a little girl who looked to be four. The boy looked at me with a confused smile. The smile froze, but not the way I was used to. He wasn't staring at the scars, but as if he recognized me.

"We just wanted to drop off this welcome basket," the woman said holding it up.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Why is your face different?" the little girl asked. The woman, I guessed that she was the mother, sucked in her breath. The boy glared daggers at the girl. I wasn't bothered. It was only childish curiosity, not staring as if something was wrong with me.

I knelt and said, "My face is different isn't it?"

The little girl nodded solemnly. "Emily looks like you, but she didn't always."

I smiled sadly. "I didn't always look like this either little one." I nodded to the other two. "Thank you for the welcome basket."

They correctly took this as their cue to leave. I closed the door and cried for the innocent I had been.

Embry POV

I hated doing these welcoming things. I would much rather be running. I knocked on the door.

A teenage girl answered it. She kept her face down. I could see scars on her neck. "Yes?" she asked.

"We came to welcome the Song family," I said. She raised her head. Her face was covered in scars, but I could see the underlying beauty.

My world shifted. She became the thing holding me here. She was my reason for living.

I became aware that she was speaking. "Sorry," what did she have to be sorry about? "Only I'm here right now. Mom and Dad should be back by 6:00." Ah.

"We just wanted to drop off this welcome basket," Mom said, holding it up.

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Why is your face different?" my little sister Lily asked her. I fought my rage, but couldn't stop the glare I shot at her. My imprint smiled again and knelt.

"My face is different isn't it?" Thank God she wasn't mad.

"Emily looks like you, but she didn't always."

My imprint smile turned sad, "I didn't always look like this either little one. Thank you for the welcome basket." she told us. It was obvious that we should go. She looked like she was about to start crying.

We said our goodbyes and she closed the door. I heard the first sob.

"What's her name, do you know?" I asked. Mom gave me a questioning look. I gave her the ASL sign for 'I'.[imprint] We often used ASL as a secret code, because no one on the rez knew it. I loved my mom a lot. Not that I would tell the guys, at least not intentionally.

Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Lyla. Lyla Song. From what I've heard," I coughed, Mom loved to eavesdrop, "They moved here fairly quickly. Her parents are looking for a house. They plan to home school her. Poor dear."

"She's gorgeous!" I protested.

"Her name sounds like 'why the song'." my little sister said, as she skipped ahead. I leveled a glare at her back. Mom put a hand on my shoulder, she had to stretch to do it.

"She's only three."

"She's cat meat if she does that again," I replied.

My mom knew I was a werewolf. She wasn't telling who my father was and I didn't care. I don't really understand why all the others care.

Mom knew because she was the one that had set me off the first time. I'm so grateful that I didn't hurt her. My little sister didn't know and it was going to stay that way. Lily blabbed secrets as soon as she heard them.

I thought about Lyla on the way home. Her smile held sadness. What had happened to her? I would go back at 6:00, and see if she wanted to go for a walk. In the mean time, I needed to tell Jacob. I walked into the woods and phased.

_What's up Embry? Nessie, stop that,_ Jacob said.

_I just imprinted. _

_ WHAT!? On WHO?_

_ Lyla Song. Her family just moved here. _

_ That's great Embry. What does she look like?_

I pictured her beautiful face.

_Wow. It's another Emily. _

_ She's a lot prettier then Emily._

_ Don't let Sam hear you saying that. He'll rip your throat out. _

_ It would heal in about five seconds. _

Jacob laughed and turned his attention back to Nessie.

I stretched and decided to go for a run until 6.

Mom and Dad had just gotten home when there was a knock on the door. Mom went to answer it. "Can I help you?"

"I came to see if Lyla wanted to go for a walk."

It was the boy from this morning. I sighed. I knew what would happen. We would walk for a few minutes and then he would ask about my scars. I would do this for the rest of my life. Might as well get it over with.

"I'll go."

"Sweetie, you don't have to," my mom said.

"It's alright. I could use the exercise." I smiled at the boy. I grabbed my rain jacket and walked out the door.

"I heard you're going to be home schooled. That's cool, you never have to get out of your pajamas," he said. I smiled. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"That's true. I haven't thought of that. What's your name?"

"I'm Embry. Yeah I know it's a weird name so don't do the classic 'Embry board'."

"Ember of a fire?" I suggested.

"I never heard that one before. It's a good one," he conceded.

I smiled.

Barking up ahead startled me. Embry whistled. "It's Max. He's my best friends dog."

Before I could reply, a mountain of black shaggy fur came down the path on our right. I began to hyperventilate. I could taste my fear. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please don't kill me."

"It's okay. Don't you like dogs?" Embry asked.

I kept my eyes closed. "I am terrified of them and the damage they can do to a girl's body."

"Oh. Go lay down Max! GO!" Embry touched my arm, "He's gone.

His voice was--- gentle. Not teasing or shocked, but gentle. I opened my eyes. I knew they were tear filled, but I didn't care.

"Is that what happened?" he asked.

"If you're refering to me getting torn to bits by a pack of dogs, then yes. The worst part is that I love dogs. But I can't find it in me to trust them." Finally I looked at him. His eyes were full of sorrow, not pity.

"Not all dogs are like that." I had the feeling that he meant something else.

"No, but they have a different mind-set when they're in a pack.

This made him wince for some reason.

"So you don't think I belong in a freak show?" I asked bitterly.

"No! I think that something terrible happened to you and that you need someone." I was surprised by the passion in his voice.

We started to walk back in silence. Finally we reached my aunt Louisa's front door. The walk seemed like it had taken hours, not minutes.

"Would you like to go out this Saturday?" Embry asked me.

I stared at him in open-mouthed shock. I had seen some of the girls on this rez. They were all way prettier then me. But he was sweet. "Oh-kay?"

Embry grinned. "I'll pick you up at 6:00 if that's okay."

"Alright." I replied. I smiled and went inside. I didn't see the triumphant smile on his face.

The shock on her face was priceless. It was like I was the only one who had ever asked her out. I couldn't wait. I walked into the woods and phased. Now I could hear what she and her parents were saying.

"No one is good enough for my little girl!" her father roared.

"Oh, Kevin, it's her first date! Calm down!" her mother scolded.

It really was her first date. She had to be 17.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going upstairs. Call me when dinner is ready." She sounded tired. I heard her trudge up the stairs. The third step squeaked. A light flicked on.

"Hi Numy. I have a date. Can you believe that? The boys in this town must be really desperate."

I moved so I could see into her room. There was a rat on her windowsill. I waited for her to notice and throw things at it. I was shocked when she fed it. I realized this must be 'Numy'.

"I know. No boy will ever be able to replace you, my darling." She bent over and kissed him on the head. He nipped her nose. She smiled.

If I could I would have raised an eyebrow.

_Embry, what are you doing?_ Leah asked.

_Watching my imprint interact with her pet rat. _

_ What? A rat?_

_ I've heard that rats make very good pets,_ Seth interjected.

_Shut up Seth_, Leah snapped.

_What would Mom say if she heard you say that?_

_ Mom can't monitor our conversations while we're wolves, so nyah! _

_ Would you two stop bickering?_ Embry snapped. _Leah, I need help. We have a date this Saturday. Where should I take her? It can't be anywhere with any dogs._

_ Why no dogs? _Seth asked.

_She was attacked by a pack of them. _I showed them her scars.

_ Sheesh. I'm really sorry for her. No dogs really limits your options, _Leah mused. _Not a movie, you'll want to talk to her._

_ This is her first date,_ I interjected.

_Oh! Well then take her out for a pizza. Are her parents protective?_

_ Very._

_ Then not in Port Angeles. There's a new pizza place in Forks. Simon's Pizza. It's a little pricey but not to bad. I'll come over later and help you find the right thing to wear. _

_ Thanks a bunch Leah. I owe you one. I just have one more favor to ask._

_ What?_

_ Don't kill her when you meet her. She's a little fragile. _

_ It's good that you realize that. What she doesn't need is an insensitive creep running __after her. _Sam's face was in Leah's unspoken thoughts.

_Thanks Leah,_ I said again, before turning back to watch Lyla.

She was standing at the window cuddling Numy.

"You've got problems girl," she whispered to herself. "Face the facts, he's going to stare and make fun of you. He's probably going to take you to a dog park to make you into a joke for his friends." She sighed. "But there's a chance that he won't and he could help you heal. He is sweet." I would have smile if I could.

"Worse case scenario he makes fun of you. I'll have my Numynums to comfort me." She kissed the rat again. "You never look at me strangely or pity me."

"Lylee! Dinner!" Came a call from the first floor.

Lyla sighed again and put Numy back into the cage. "They're going to give me a sex talk. I know it," she told the rodent as she headed down the stairs. I sighed and trotted toward the Cullen land, where I was due for a patrol.


End file.
